


【最王】紫罗兰Violet

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 「呕吐中枢花被性疾患」，通称「花吐き病」，其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花来。具体特点为:一个暗恋了别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去，化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，吐出花朵后痊愈。最原终一某天起床的时候突然发现自己的枕头上散落着一些紫色花瓣，但遗憾的是他并不知道自己的“所暗恋之人”是谁。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	【最王】紫罗兰Violet

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天晚上在b站刷v3的图集，有一个封面上写着“全员向”的图集，点进去结果发现后半部分都是最赤的cp图（...）  
> 本来对最赤无感，现在直接成为我的雷，一想到自己身边没有人产最王的粮，不由得悲从中来（...）很生气，于是点开备忘录直接就写了大纲，写完大纲立刻就完成了这篇文。  
> 由于这篇文的大纲和内容都是通宵写的，所以有些地方可能看起来有些不太通顺，请多见谅> <

“……”

模糊的光影在最原终一紧闭着的眼底散开又聚拢，伴随着少年不均匀的呼吸声，仿佛潜藏在梦境的最深处一般，形成许多斑斓的色块。

“……！”

最原终一猛地睁开眼睛，那些光怪陆离的色块瞬即散去。

身体清醒的速度远远早于大脑，在双眼睁开的一瞬间，最原的整个上半身就像得到了解脱，从床上猛地弹了起来。

当最原散落在空气中的意识终于勉强地并作一团，塞回到他的大脑里后，他惊讶地发现，他正捂着嘴侧卧在床上，喉咙里充满了难以言喻的干涩感，明显刚经受过剧烈的喘咳。

借着窗帘里泄出的光，最原的视野也慢慢明晰起来。沉重的视线重新聚焦后，最原不由得愣住了。

他眼前雪白的枕头上，散落着几片小小的紫色的花瓣。

真宫寺仔细端详着最原递给他的花瓣，清澈的黄色眸子几乎眯成两条细线。

“…毫无预兆的，今天早上起来后，就发现枕头上有这几片花瓣。”最原说到这里时，由侦探本能驱使，习惯性地沉吟了一下，然后继续道：“大概有五、六片的样子。我昨天并没有吃什么令人在意的东西…”

真宫寺摇摇头，向最原比了个噤声的手势：“我想你遇到的是花吐症。”

“花吐症？”

这显然是个陌生而新鲜的词，真宫寺看到最原惊诧的表情后似乎非常满意。他小心翼翼将手里的花瓣拈起：“「呕吐中枢花被性疾患」，通称「花吐き病」，其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中吐出花来。”

最原不自觉地摸了摸自己的喉咙。一想到这里会毫无科学依据地生产花瓣，他就有种呕吐的冲动。

“顺便一问。”真宫寺晃了晃指尖捏住的花瓣：“最原有暗恋的人吗？”

“呃？”最原的眼皮狠狠地跳了一下：“…真宫寺，我不喜欢绯闻，你应该知道的…”

“别误会，我不是这个意思，况且我也没那么讨人厌。”真宫寺耸了耸肩：“花吐症的具体特点为:一个暗恋了别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去，化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，吐出花朵后痊愈。”

“……”

见到最原整个人原地死机，真宫寺不由得饶有兴趣地多打量了对方片刻：“这种疾病又不会伤到大脑，只是初期吐出花瓣，末期会死亡。不过唯一的化解办法就是与所暗恋之人接吻，不是很浪漫吗？”

所暗恋之人…

真宫寺轻描淡写地提到这个词的时候，最原莫名地感觉有些心绞痛。他脑海中第一时间浮现出的不是某个女孩子明快的笑脸，而是一个紫发紫眸少年标志性的戏谑笑声。

…我怎么会第一时间想到王马啊？

最原想把这个荒谬的想法从头脑中赶出去，但是他又犹豫了。

这么说的话，他和王马之间的交集好像从某一天开始就突然变多。这个令人捉摸不透的小妖精在某次最原处理案子的时候大摇大摆地参与进了推理过程，表面上说着“是来尽量帮忙的”，实际却添了不少麻烦，以至于一起参与案件的雾切响子学姐永远地记住了这个名叫王马小吉的学弟。

从那之后，王马小吉就自顾自地一脚踏进了最原终一的日常生活。但和百田以及春川不同，王马比起日常三人组来说更像个幽灵，不知道什么时候就会出现在最原身边。有些时候王马确实会让他很忙碌，不仅仅是身体上的收拾烂摊子的那种忙碌，还有精神上的疲倦。

“我绝对没有想要取代百田，和你组成搭档的意思喔？”

……

最原似乎明白了自己心绞痛的来源。当王马笑眯眯地这么说的时候，最原只有在心中悲叹“为什么要缠着我”的份。

不过，到目前为止，两个人更像是那种你追我跑的关系吧？

最原谨慎理智地分析了一番，随后得出结论：在提到“所暗恋之人”这个词时，突然想到王马应该是觉得这两种手忙脚乱的情况很相像。

不过…“所暗恋之人”，那究竟是谁呢？

“嗓子里会咳出花瓣？这怎么可能，终一，你是不是做梦梦到的？”

食堂里人多且嘈杂，即便百田解斗的声音很大，也没有多少人往这边看。春川魔姬放下筷子，她皱了皱眉，显然也不相信最原的说法。面对两人奇怪的目光，最原沉默着拿出了花瓣。

“…喔，是真的。”

百田在证据面前败下阵来，春川却还是质疑着这种超自然现象。她拿起花瓣瞧了瞧：“是不是搞错了？你的寝室里养了紫罗兰花吗？”

“紫罗兰花？没有啊，我的寝室什么植物都没有。”

“那还真奇怪。”春川啧了一声，她盯着最原面前摆着的太空蛋糕和珍珠果汁，那两样颜色鲜艳的美食几乎没被主人碰过：“难怪会食欲不振。”

最原接着向两个人讲了一遍今天早上去找真宫寺的经过。

“花吐症…”百田咀嚼了一遍这个词：“啊，虽然不太懂，但是如果末期会死亡，就应该是很严重的病症。总之找到终一暗恋的人就行了吧？”

“重点就在这里。”最原叹了口气：“我不知道自己暗恋的人是谁。”

“？！”百田吃了一惊：“可是，竟然会患上这种疾病，就说明应该已经到了相思疾苦的程度吧？”

“相思疾苦？是在说我吗？难不成百田想我想得睡不着觉？”

就在这个时候，最原的头顶传来少年爽朗的笑声，还未等他反应过来，王马已经自然地将手臂环住了最原的肩膀，下巴也顺势垫到了最原的头上。

“…！喂，王马，开玩笑应该有个限度…”最原顾不得理会被王马当成支架的现状，急忙去观察春川的表情，好在对方并没有动怒。

“既然知道是开玩笑那就别介意啦。”王马在最原头顶舒服地蹭了蹭，把最原竖起的呆毛强行压下去：“刚刚在聊什么？”

“呃…是花吐症。”最原的声音突然有些虚弱，一种不同于往常心绞痛的感觉在左胸腔里像电波一样扩散开，兴奋却有些无力的血液在身体里无精打采地活跃起来。

“花吐症？”王马愣了一下，不过却没有停顿太久：“是什么？会死吗？”

“简单来说，是一种初期吐出花瓣，末期会死亡的相思病，解决方法是和暗恋的人接吻，吐出花朵后痊愈。”最原粗略地解释了一下，但是说话的声音却隐约有些颤抖。即便其他人都没有发现，但最原却能明显感觉到，自己嗓子里跳动的音节好像不受节奏控制一样，磕磕巴巴地跳了出来。

“喂，终一，果然是赤松吧？”百田一口咬定：“说到底第一个会想到第人果然就应该是赤松啊。”

“赤松？”最原怔住，不过仅仅迟疑了一瞬间，比百田的语气更加坚定的话已经脱口而出：“不可能的，我和赤松只是朋友。”

“哇、”百田愣了一下：“没想到终一竟然这么认真的否定了…”

“哈哈，没错啊，这种体会不到某人心意的人一定能懂最原酱的呢。”王马起哄。

“…别瞎猜了。”春川端起乌龙茶，抿了一口：“最原，你自己也没有头绪吗？这种病到末期可是真的会…”

“诶，我有个提议。”王马拉开最原身边的椅子，兴致勃勃地坐下来：“想不出来的话就每个人都亲一下就好了，反正为了治病，最原酱也不怕被叫做色狼吧？要不要从百田开始？”

“…哈？你在说什么？你想被杀吗？”

“驳回！！驳回！！”

这个中午的讨论并没有什么进展。百田把全班的女生猜了个遍，说到春川的名字时还被王马狠狠地嘲笑了一顿。百田并不善罢甘休，还猜了不少高年级的学姐，比如神秘的冰山美人侦探，高贵优雅的王女殿下，性格张扬的双马尾毒舌御姐，温柔的国民偶像主唱…可最原依旧毫无头绪。

到最后百田决定一帮帮到底，他建议最原每天中午都来这里讨论一下身体情况，说不定会有新的发现。最原暂时找不到别的方法，也只好答应这么做。

“真是奇怪的病。”在起身打算离开时，春川喃喃地自言自语。

“确实是奇怪的病呢，要是某些人一不小心患上的话，应该会非常麻烦吧？”王马这么说着，似笑非笑地站起身：“唉——要是不会传染就好了。”

春川没有理会王马，她自顾自地收拾好餐盘，头也不回地离开了食堂。百田望着春川离开的背影，有些摸不着头脑。

“那么我也回去了。”王马伸了个懒腰，习惯性地朝最原和百田招手道别。就在王马即将转身离开前，最原心里突然涌起一种强烈的冲动，他一把拉住了王马的手臂。

“？”

“…抱歉。”最原深吸了一口气：“可以的话，王马能不能每天中午也来一起听？”

“欸？最原酱这么需要我？”王马眨了眨眼睛，表情看不出是不是惊讶的模样。不过他很快就欢悦地笑了起来，随之指了指自己的脸：“要不要来个亲亲？毕竟我也有十六分之一的可能性呢。”

少年纤细的手指随意地指向脸颊，白皙如同陶器般的肌肤，像近在咫尺的珍宝一般静静等待采撷，不可思议地吸引了最原全部的注意力。咽喉深处涌上滚烫的窒息感和燥热感，仿佛要化为浪潮一样倾泻而出。酸涩的麻痹感从心脏开始飞速向上蔓延，像触电般入侵了大脑的深处和底部，将理智大卸八块后击成一堆粉碎的泡沫。

“……不。”

刚刚所有莫名的情绪波动都在一瞬间被终结，冷静以意想不到的速度呼啸着席卷而来，只用了半秒钟就占据了绝对的上风。

最原哑着嗓子，按捺住跳动得越来越快的心脏，违抗着本能拒绝了王马。

“诶——”王马拉长了声音，却像早就预料到了一般，悻悻地放下手指：“十六分之一的可能性都不来试一下嘛，还真是冷酷无情呢…”

最原张了张嘴，最后只是说了句：“我有点不舒服，先走了。”

最原在下课后几乎是直接逃回寝室的，他从衣柜里翻出了那顶已经将近一年没有碰过的帽子，直接扣到了自己的头上，接着背靠着衣柜的门，在原地坐了下来。

超高校级的侦探在入学后，首次开始对自己所感受到的真相产生怀疑。最原梳理了一下自己的情绪变化，最后不得不承认那种完全不同于心绞痛的感觉确实源自自己的真心。

……

只有在这个时候，最原才能强烈地感受到自己的身体和头脑确实是两个部分。

就算在空无一人的房间里一直保持着沉默，大脑有条不紊地分析着情绪波动的原因，心脏也无法遵从那种冷酷的指令，大声地跳动着以示抗议，让浑身的血液都听到，让整片沉闷的空气都听到，逼迫着依旧以侦探名义思考的最原认清事实。

“最原终一对王马小吉心动了。”

“……”

最原又开始觉得嗓子发涩，脆弱细嫩的喉管里似乎真的有花瓣在向外生长。

“…可是，找不到证据。”

不知道是在对着谁，或许是自己的心脏，最原咬着牙开口。

“…如果找不到我喜欢王马的证据…”

“…就没办法确认真相。”

与自己的谈话到此为止，最原猛地站起身，将头上的帽子摘下来，打开衣柜的门，狠狠将它扔了进去。

接下来，最原度过了浑浑噩噩的三天。

每天起床后，枕头上总会出现小小的紫色花瓣。这些花瓣的数量每天都以一个惊人的速度增长，最原每次数完之后都会感到阵阵心悸。

“越来越严重了…？？”真宫寺听完最原的说明，思索了很久：“…最原啊，你已经到了思慕别人快要发疯的地步了，还是对自己的暗恋对象没有头绪吗？你真是我见过的最奇怪的人类之一。如果在世界上推出一个‘不坦率排行榜’，你恐怕能当之无愧地荣登榜首。”

与此同时，百田也很焦虑。这三天他拉着最原，几乎找遍了希望峰学院出名且富有人格魅力的女学生，甚至差点被当成跟踪狂，最后不仅什么珍贵的信息都没得到，还分别收获了一顿来自西园寺学姐的痛骂和小泉学姐的说教。

在食堂的时候，最原的情况也很令人担忧。

“喂喂，终一，你不能不吃东西啊。”

“诶，这段时间真不想跟最原酱一桌呢。”王马病恹恹地瘫在餐桌上：“这样弄得连我都没心情吃饭了。”

“没办法啊。”最原双眼无神地盯着桌上的定食：“一想到半夜会从嘴里吐出花瓣，就什么都吃不下去。”

最原的食欲在迅速下降着，每天他能够咽得下去的食物少得可怜。到了第三天中午的时候，春川甚至忍不住起身端起餐盘，看架势是要直接把食物向最原的嘴里塞…不过她最后还是冷冷地放下了盘子。

“没办法治病的话，总有办法吃饭吧？”

或许是春川的身边的杀意太过强势，最原那一刻甚至有种自己已经痊愈的错觉。百田见到有机会让挚友吃东西，急忙追问：“要不我们去学校的超市看看？终一是不是很喜欢吃里面那种长得像人脸的奇怪饺子来着？”

“像某人脸的饺子…听起来就很恶心吧。”王马嫌弃地挥了挥手。

“呃…”其实也不是特别喜欢。最原虽然在心里这么想，还是默默地跟了过去。

学校超市卖的东西奇怪且五花八门，最原在速热食品的货架上找了半天才找到那袋形状怪异的饺子。最原前后翻看了手里的包装袋片刻后，头疼地去准备结账。

就在他穿越饮料区，走向收银台时，最原无意间看到了王马的身影。

王马在这群选购饮品的学生当中异常显眼，他盯着面前的货架，上面是排列整齐的葡萄口味的碳酸饮料。最原鬼使神差地停住了脚步，他看到王马久久地凝视着那个货架。虽然留给最原的只有一个背影，但他完全可以想象到，如果他现在就是那个货架上的某瓶饮料，一定会被王马的视线盯得浑身冒二氧化碳。

说起来好像最近一直没看到王马喝葡萄味的芬达啊？突然闪过的这个想法让最原自己都吓了一跳，不过他又很快地否定了自己的假设。现在王马已经站在货架面前了，说不定下一秒就会大张旗鼓地把这片葡萄汽水统统承包…咦？？

在最原惊讶的视线中，王马碰也没碰那些饮料，而是转了个身后就打算离开。就在王马转过来的一瞬间，对方的余光好像瞟到了什么一样，直直地朝最原这边看过来。

“哟，最原酱！”

王马笑嘻嘻地跟最原打了个招呼，随后凑过来看最原手中的饺子：“还真是像某个人的脸诶，这种东西真的会有人觉得好吃吗？”

“…先不说这个，”最原指了指那片货架：“你不买吗？”

“…”王马扭头，看向那片紫色的饮料：“反正库存还有很多，我觉得没有补充的必要。”

…？

听到这句话的最原愣了愣，随后皱起了眉。

这句话是一句非常合适的真话。因为实在是过于正常，正常得挑不出一丝毛病，所以从王马口中说出来就显得非常奇怪。

但是最原没来得及在这个违和点纠结过久，因为王马已经催促着他赶紧离开这里去收银台。在和百田以及王马一起回教学楼的路上时，王马表现出了前所未有的话多模样，拉着两人讲个不停，真话和谎话天衣无缝地混在一起，听得最原久违地重新品尝了心绞痛。

“……”

最原终一觉得自己整个人在向下坠，他睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在一个没有重力的空间里，时间也不会在这里流动。

是梦境。这是这位侦探的本能反应。

最原先尝试让自己浮起来，然后观察着自己的处境。面前的空间边界是粘稠的白色胶状，表面还有圆圈形状的虹，那七彩斑斓的颜色慢吞吞地扩散着。在这个完全与世隔绝的梦境空间里，无论做什么都不会被发现。

正当最原迟钝地试图转动大脑时，他所在的这个空间似乎出现了一些动摇。肉眼可见的涟漪在空间里荡开，将最原调整好的悬浮姿势无情地打翻。

最原再次体会到了不断坠落的感觉，这次他残存的那些能够思考的意志迟了一步，并未及时跟随他的身体一起坠落。这些灵活的意识仿佛成为了另一个最原，静静地站在一个制高点处的第三视角，面无表情地望着自己跌得越来越深的身体。

“……”

意识好像永远不会被拉回，最原目光呆滞地眨了眨眼。下落的过程冗长又漫无止境，风扫过他的睫毛，在他的耳边刮过，却听不到声音。整个空间里似乎只有视觉和触觉还未失效，或者可能连视觉也是假的——制高点的意识能够看到，在自己坠落经过的地方，空间的边界争先恐后地开出了怒放的紫色花朵。

…紫罗兰。

不同于正常的紫罗兰，这些梦境中的紫罗兰有着更为浓郁的紫色，而且它们的花瓣也多得像是异常品种。仿佛要跟牡丹或者玫瑰一较高下般，每一朵怒放的紫罗兰的花瓣都层层叠叠，恨不得长成一个全是花瓣的球。但是，这些怒放的紫罗兰并不会真的如球体般把自己包裹起来，而是会大胆地露出里面金色的蕊，高傲地追着最原下坠的路线，连续地盛开。

这场追逐战好像会化为永恒，或者迟早有一天最原会被花瓣吞没，要么化为紫罗兰的养料，要么永远陷进紫罗兰的海洋。

……

这就是花吐症的结局吗？最原闭上了眼睛，却并不觉得悲哀，而是非常淡然。

“…”

“…喂？”

“…最原酱？”

“！！”

那是对于最原来说再熟悉不过的声音。本已经陷入混沌的感官突然又恢复了灵敏，耳边风声大作，旋转的气流里萦绕着紫罗兰浓郁的香气。最原睁开金色的眸子，本应永远停留在制高点的意识一瞬间就被拉了回来。紧接着，漫长的坠落戛然而止，最原狠狠地跌到了半空中漂浮的一片巨大紫色花瓣上。不过他并没有摔伤，或者说摔伤了也丝毫不会在乎，只是怔怔地盯着眼前同样坐在这片巨大花瓣上的人。

近在咫尺的王马小吉正盘着腿，笑着跟他打招呼：“这么巧？”

“王马？！”最原心里的问号和感叹号几乎可以绕希望峰学院三圈：“你怎么在这里？”

“因为最原酱希望我出现在这里啊。”

两人的距离过近，最原可以清楚地看到王马紫色瞳孔里倒映着的自己的身影。王马用手指抵住唇时，最原见到自己的倒影在少年眼底荡漾开的笑意中越发清澈。

“这可不是什么需要证据之类来证明的事情。因为想要，所以我就出现。”

王马偏了偏头，脸颊贴近最原的颈窝。紫色的发丝若有若无地扫过最原的下颌。对方紫色的眼眸晶莹明亮，显得纯真而无辜。

“我说，都到这个地步了，最原酱还没明白自己应该做什么吗？”

有一片白色的花瓣在气旋里歪歪扭扭地从下面升上来，只出现了一瞬，就忽地被卷入了上升的气流中，被紫色紫罗兰的花海吞没。

“…”

最原不由自主地捧起王马的脸，等他意识到自己在做什么时，两人的唇已经贴到了一起。最原虽说是初次接吻，但在毫无顾忌的梦境中也能大胆地变得十分娴熟。就像早已做过许多遍般，先是蜻蜓点水般的触碰，在若即若离的贴合中慢慢适应着亲吻的节奏。王马的唇柔软而温润，最原明显能感觉到对方在生涩地配合着自己。

自己正作为亲吻的主导者。意识到这一点的最原不由得加大了接吻的力度，由浅尝辄止到不轻不重的辗转，捧着王马脸颊的手指也浅浅地插入了少年的头发。指尖在碰到对方的耳朵时传来了滚烫的触感，最原这才意识到原来王马在这方面的经验少得过分。对方急促的呼吸微微颤抖着，仿佛正在刻意压制着自己一般，不让自己的气息变得更加灼热。

只有这种时候不会说谎吗？最原突然闪过一个毫无关联的念头，不过在这种时候任何关于王马的妄想都显得如此理所应当。在渐渐沸腾起来的空气中，最原金色的眸子依旧冷静地睁着，只有眼底疯狂涌动的本能的波澜变得越加兴奋起来。

王马紧闭着的紫色双眸猛地瞪大，作为这场暧昧交流唯一的回应者，他明显能从最原的动作中察觉到一丝迫不及待。虽然面前依旧是熟悉而不为之动摇的金色眼眸，但最原的动作与他的神态完全不符。对方不再拘泥于柔嫩的唇瓣，而是将舌尖逼向了更深的位置。由于王马并不会在热吻中换气，因此最原轻而易举地就攻破了自己的牙关，碰到了毫无防备的舌面。

“！”

王马的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，他下意识地抬起手抵在最原的胸口。

最原也意识到了这一点，他的动作又加重了一些侵略性，舌尖试着勾起蜷缩在对方口腔里的，那条目前为止已经制造了数不清的谎言的罪魁祸首。王马抵着他胸口的手有些无助地攥紧，指间关节苍白地凸起，像溺水的人寻求救命稻草一样扯住最原的衣服。方才还睁大的双眸艰难地半眯成美丽的形状，里面的破碎的紫色混合着慢慢蕴起的眼泪，不真实得如同氤氲在水雾里的紫色水晶。

“……”

最后王马的手还是放松了力道。不想忍受窒息之苦，就要硬着头皮配合对方，虽然这对一个经验为零的人来说非常困难，但是王马还是努力地将舌尖探回去，试图重现最原的舌尖在自己嘴里走过的轨迹。最原自然非常欢迎，慷慨地引导着王马。这条能说会道的小舌头本就天赋颇高，笨拙地拐了几圈后也慢慢找到了门路。王马逐渐沉迷在了身边浓郁的紫罗兰花香中，原本落在最原胸前的手开始不老实地向上探去，直至环绕着搂住对方的脖子才罢休。

巨大的紫藤花瓣在空中飘落，缠绵而漫长的亲吻还在继续。不知何时，两边怒放的紫罗兰花朵已经开满了整个空间，那巨大的花瓣才缓缓落地。

最原有些遗憾地结束了动作。他望着四周巨大得令人喘不过气的花朵，转头开口对王马说出的第一句话竟然是“抱歉”。

梦境中的心上人挑了挑眉，嘁了一声：“最原酱还真是朴实无华。”

“嗯…抱歉，要分别了还说这种话。或许我已经见不到明天早上的太阳了吧。”

“用抱歉来为抱歉道歉？”王马嘲讽地揪住这个话题，不过并没有就此说下去，而是话音一转：“临别前，我给最原酱准备了一个惊喜，要看看吗？”

最原不明所以地点了点头。于是梦里的王马张开嘴，伸出舌头。

——最原愣住了。

少年灵巧的舌尖上托着一朵小小的，正常的，盛开着的紫罗兰。花瓣的紫色沉郁高贵，少年的紫色却明亮诱人。

最原还未来得及说什么，身边的花海已经瞬间将他淹没。

“…！！！！”

最原猛地惊醒，扭头去看枕头，发现那里落着一朵完整的紫罗兰，散发着和梦里如出一辙的香气。

…梦里！

方才那个梦境中所有的回忆都回到了最原的记忆里，意识逐渐变得清晰，大脑也能够再次正常地转动。只不过这一次，能够重新思考的大脑不再忤逆自己的本能，直白地向最原下达了清晰明确的指令。

最原翻身下床，匆忙换好衣服后，冲向王马的寝室。他记得很清楚，王马的寝室就在从卫生间旁边的楼梯走上去的左手边第二间…

就当最原一边这么想一边打算冲上楼梯时，卫生间里有什么声音引起了他的注意力。准确来说，应当是卫生间里那剧烈到完全无法抑制的喘咳声，使最原猛地联想到了一个可能性。

于是当最原推开卫生间的门时，正在那里撑着洗手池的王马措手不及地愣在了原地。不过这种情况并不能难倒超高校级的首脑，王马只迟疑了一瞬间就迅速地做出了反应，他果断地拔掉了水池的疏通塞，同时将水龙头的出水量拧到最大，企图冲掉刚刚来不及处理的东西。不过最原早有准备，在王马销毁证据之前就已经快步走了过去，只看了那池子一眼就完全验证了自己的想法。

——洗手台里的水中漂浮着紫色的花和花瓣，此时顺着水涡急转流入下水道的入口。

王马此时想冲出卫生间，也被早有准备的最原一把拦下。最原的动作过于焦急，以至于拉着王马手臂的力度重了几分。王马向后踉跄了几步，后背撞到了洗手池旁边的墙上。

“…最原酱。”王马捂着嘴，尽量用平常的语气和最原打招呼。

最原在此时就已经证实了心里那个可能性，他向前走了几步，免得王马突然逃跑。

“等…！！”

王马瞪大了眼睛，摇头挥手制止最原靠近自己，却为时已晚。他猛地弯下腰，喉咙深处发出惨烈的喘咳声，接着，数片花瓣从那捂着嘴的指尖飘落，缓慢落到地上。

“…王马，患上花吐症的人，是你对吧？每天晚上跑到我的房间里来，留下几片花瓣就走，真是符合你作风的恶趣味。”

王马无法回答最原，喉咙底部到锁骨的那一片像正在被灼烧一样，在沸腾得快要融化的气管里不断生长出紫罗兰花朵，有完整的花，有花瓣，也有破碎的花瓣纤维。王马无法呼吸，他只能剧烈地咳嗽，期盼这些东西能赶紧出来而不会一个不慎掉到他的肺里去。

但是……

王马休息了片刻，确认喉咙里那令人作呕的烫意已经平息后，才抬起头，面对最原勉强一笑：“花吐症不是最原酱的症状吗？难道说，最原酱发现自己得了不治之症之后精神都错乱了？”

最原心疼地皱起了眉。如果他自己是因为被欺骗得了花吐症而食欲不振的话，王马就是真正的无法进食。联想到昨天王马在饮料区的样子，最原不得不怀疑这个诡异的疾病能不能让人正常饮水。

从自己在枕头边发现花瓣开始到今天凌晨，这么算来王马这三天都没吃东西吗？

不过有件事情让最原更加在意，他按捺住剧烈的心跳，指了指自己。

“是我？”

王马的表情里好像有一丝察觉不到的慌乱，不过他很快就调整回了平常的状态：“怎么可能呢，最原酱觉得你有足够的魅力吸引我留在你身边吗？”

少年的声音再度变得戏谑起来，和刚刚拼命咳出花瓣的样子比起来简直判若两人：“咦——难不成是最原酱得了妄想症，在杜撰暗恋我并在这里向我表白的剧本吗？如果你真的这么想的话就大错特错了，如果最原酱不想让我刚刚安装在这里的隐藏炸弹‘砰’地爆炸的话，最好还是结束梦游快点回到自己的房间里吧~而且比起我来你更应该多想想自己的解药是谁，如果年轻的小侦探因为花朵而死，葬礼要不要用花就成了一个大难题…”

“王马！”最原凌厉地打断了王马的絮絮叨叨，不过语气犹豫了一下后，又软了下来：“你想从这里逃走是不可能的。”

“……”王马什么也没说，只是笑了一下，然后猛地冲向最原，打算强行突破。

然而三天没吃东西的王马小吉根本不是最原终一的对手，最后的结局变化并不大，他还是被强行摁在了洗手间的墙上，只不过最原不得不强硬地将他的一只手扣在墙上，防止他再次逃跑。

“你知道这是不治之症吗？”最原的语气有点强硬，心底已经感受到了一股浓浓的失落。都被逼到这个份上还不肯说的话，王马的所暗恋之人难道不是自己？

似乎看出了最原的动摇，王马眨了眨眼，表情变得楚楚可怜。

“…就不能暂时放过我吗？”

紫色的双眸里很快就酝酿出了大滴的眼泪，像决堤一样从王马的脸上滑落。他讨好地抬起自由着的另一只手，抚上最原的脸颊，光滑柔软的指腹轻轻擦过最原的脸和耳朵前的发丝，随后顺着耳廓向后绕去，整个过程十分轻柔。

王马觉得最原明显承受不来这套软磨硬泡的攻势，哪知道对方刚刚的梦里已经见到了自己被吻得意乱神迷的模样。最原金色的眸子暗了几分，眼神也变得锐利了起来。等到王马反应过来最原似乎不太对劲时，自己的第二只手也被控制住，随后最原不由分说地拉着他，走出了洗手间。

“欸？？？咦？？最、最原酱，你要带我去…”

等到看清目的地竟然是最原的寝室后，王马全身的血液仿佛都凝固了。他试着用脚绊住门，但最原不由分说地把他甩到了床上。

王马跌在床上的一瞬间，只觉得这间房间里最原终一的气息要把自己吞噬殆尽。本来舒缓了几分的嗓子又开始阵痛，喉咙底部即将生长出的花朵似乎都在嘲笑他的无能。

“……！！”

王马从床上坐起来，由于起身过猛，低血糖让他觉得眼前一阵晕眩。等他从一片像素和雪花般构成的黑中愤怒地回过神来后，看到的是最原半跪在床边，无比认真地盯着自己。

“王马，我喜欢你。”

最原的表白让王马一时间发怔，几天没有摄入淀粉和糖分的脑子非常巧合地原地生锈，怎么都无法立即接受这句话的意思。王马看到最原的嘴还在变换着口型，他想让最原先停下来，等他先分析完最原起初说的那句话之后再继续说下去，但是他嗓子里的花完全堵住了这些字节。

“…所以，如果王马喜欢的人是我，我会很开心。”

最原说完，见到王马还是一脸看似天真无辜的表情，急忙加了句抱歉。随后两人一时间水都没有说话，陷入了尴尬且致命的沉默中。

“……”

片刻后，王马身边紧绷着的气场突然放松了下来。接着他开始剧烈地咳嗽，口中吐出许多破碎的花瓣纤维。

“…最原酱，我真的很担心…”

一边断断续续地说着，王马一边从口袋里掏出一根细铁丝。对他来说，撬开最原的房间门锁简直轻而易举。

“…虽然在晚上有很多机会接吻，但是…”

“…万一，真的亲了最原酱之后，花吐症得到救治，身体痊愈，就说明我真的喜欢最原酱，但最原酱却不可能知道这件事。”

王马说到这里，更剧烈地咳了几声。嗓子里最后的花瓣被吐出来之后，王马的声线也变得正常起来，语气也又恢复了往常那种无法辨别真假的恶趣味。

“…所以我在赌啊？”

这么说着，王马往前凑了凑。最原还未给予回应，王马已经主动吻了上来。

再一次，漫长而缠绵的热吻，无论是唇齿还是舌尖，几乎与最原在梦里的触感相同。等到两个人分开后，王马突然慌张起来：“等一下，没有吐出最后那朵花，怎么办啊！”

“诶？！”

最原大吃一惊，就在他不知所措的时候，王马狡黠地一笑：“骗你的啦。”

说完，少年乖乖地张开嘴，伸出舌头，舌尖上托着一朵盛开的紫罗兰。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 说一下刻意设置的小彩蛋：  
> 1\. 紫罗兰象征高雅和诚实，后者让我觉得“如果充满谎言的嘴里会吐出象征诚实的花，那不是很有趣吗”，于是决定就吐紫罗兰了。  
> 2\. 紫罗兰（紫色）的花语：在梦境中爱上你，对我而言你永远那么美。  
> 所以主要的吻戏是在梦境中进行的。  
> 3\. 紫罗兰（白色）的花语：让我们抓住幸福的机会吧。  
> 最原原本在纠结要不要遵从内心去亲吻，但此时飘过一片白色的紫罗兰花，于是他就去抓住幸福的机会了。  
> 4\. 出现的食物都是游戏里真实的礼物，也是各个角色喜欢的东西，例如最原喜欢太空蛋糕和珍珠果汁，春川喜欢乌龙茶。  
> 5\. 有关“像某人脸的饺子”，《弹丸论破v3送礼指南》中提到，最原“喜欢”，而王马“非常喜欢”。所以关于饺子难吃或者恶心之类的话都是谎言。  
> 6.神秘的冰山美人侦探，高贵优雅的王女殿下，性格张扬的双马尾毒舌御姐，温柔的国民偶像主唱：分别是雾切，索尼娅，江之岛和舞园。


End file.
